coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7941 (27th August 2012)
Plot Tommy's horrified at Tina's revelation but Tina makes him swear not to say anything as it will only make matters worse for Tyrone. Kirsty and Tyrone agree to wipe the slate clean and start afresh. As Tyrone prepares breakfast he scalds himself on the kettle. Kirsty's concerned and bandages up his hand for him. Sunita puts pressure on Karl to find a job, pointing out that they can't continue to live off Dev. Rob shows off his new suit to Michelle as he heads off to meet a client. Maria tells Jason that she's arranged for them to spend the evening with Marcus and his boyfriend Aiden. Jason's not keen. Ryan bumps into Rob and slops coffee down Rob's new suit. Michelle tries to sponge it clean but Rob's livid and hurries home to change. He tells Michelle that he'll meet her in the bistro to debrief her on his client meeting. Steve's discomfited. Tyrone arrives for work with his hand in a bandage. Tommy quietly suspects Kirsty of foul play. Steve confides in Lloyd of his worries about Rob and Michelle's relationship. Lloyd reckons that he's nothing to worry about. When Ryan arrives for work, Steve hands him some gig tickets explaining that he can no longer attend. When Tina sees Tyrone's hand she insists on taking him back to the flat to re-bandage it for him. Karl excitedly tells Sunita how his mate Tez has offered him a job lot of Chinese smoke detectors for £500 and suggests that she takes the money from her and Dev's joint bank account. Sunita's not convinced. Tyrone thanks Tina and assures her that the burn was an accident, but as they leave the flat, Kirsty sees them and flies into a rage accusing them of having an affair. Tommy's quick to defend Tina and unable to help himself, turns on Kirsty, telling her how he knows she's been abusing Tyrone and she makes him sick. Cast Regular cast *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy jumps to conclusions when Tyrone arrives at the garage with a bandaged hand; Steve gatecrashes Rob and Michelle's meal; and Sunita places pressure on Karl to find work. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,790,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Steve McDonald: "Listen, I can still look good, as good as that flippin' Rob can anyway. Never mind all the money 'e spends on suits, I can still turn 'eads." Lloyd Mullaney: "Absolutely mate, the question is which way?" Category:2012 episodes